Conventionally, a great number of devices for creating a portrait illustration based on a photo of a face have been proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 identified below proposes a device operating as follows. A matching degree between facial parts of a photo of a face of which a portrait illustration is desired to be created and a plurality of facial parts registered in a database is determined based on feature amounts of the facial parts of the photo. When the database includes facial parts having a matching degree of a certain level or higher, a portrait illustration is created using such registered facial parts.